


The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Ludwig stalks the woods close by. When Mathew wanders across his path and a case of mistaken identity happens, he is chosen as The Wolf's next target.





	The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: (Are we supposed to put one of these here?) I don't own Hetalia. You wouldn't like it if I did, episode updates would be random.  
> Alice is female England.  
> Mathew is Canada.  
> Ludwig is Germany.  
> This is coming to you guys a week early as work next week may not allow me to post then.

'It's her. It will definitely be her.' Ludwig thought as he perched on a tree branch extending out over the path that went through the forest he was currently in.

'My next target will be her.' His gaze was set on the slim, delicate-looking girl who was strolling along the path below him.

She wore a pretty poppy red cloak covering up what she wore beneath it, from what he could see from his angle above her she was wearing knee-high white stockings nestled in little black buckled up shoes polished to a shine. In her small hands she carried a woven basket full of fragrant flowers, he could even smell a little bit of even though he was a good five meters away from them because of his height and distance away from her. Her golden curls gleamed in the sunlight and framed her delicate face, one errant curl twisting around and bobbing up and down with each step she took around her upturned button nose. Her eyes were most unusual as they seemed to be a lovely shade of wildflower purple that had streaks of a much deeper blue highlighting them, and drawing interest, his interest specifically.

'Yes, she is definitely going to be my next target.' The blond-haired serious-looking young man thought as he descended from his perch atop the large tree's many branches and to the ground.

He started to trail after the figure in front of him, his blue eyes carefully tracking her position as he ducked behind the trees around him, making sure to keep out of her line of sight.

He would watch her for the next few days, observing all of her habits, carefully memorizing her daily schedule that she was sure to have, that everyone had in some way. And then he would pounce to take her life like the Big Bad Wolf the people around these woods called him.

He had heard the rumours that they whispered amongst themselves. He knew that they were aware of his presence. He knew that they knew that he was there. No matter how much he had tried to hide his presence as a human being. No matter how careful he was to disguise all of his kills as a wolf attack, he had been found out to be a human. Why else would the villagers give him such a pretentious name as the Big Bad Wolf? They knew that there was no real wolf stalking these parts for food and only taking a human every few weeks but, never killing any farm animals and leaving tracks only ever once in a while. He should have thought of that before. They knew he was human.

Ludwig the cannibal, though they didn't know his name, and they never would. He was careful to hide that, he'd made sure they would not remember him. These people would not be able to warn anyone else of his activities. He was Ludwig the Big Bad Wolf. And this girl in front of him would be his last kill in this small forested area.

He might as well give a nickname to the girl in front of him, a last reminder that this was a human life he was taking, he should be grateful to her, give her memory some way to be remembered after he was done. A little bit of respect out of the decency he still had. His last bit of humanity remaining changed nothing though, this Little Red Riding Hood was doomed to be his last statement about his presence. She would feel fear and he would be happy, until he had to attack again. He didn't want to hurt people. No, he did. He wanted to. He had to.  
________________________________________  
To Grandmother's house we go  
________________________________________  
It had been two weeks since he had first seen the small blond moving gracefully down the forest path. It had been exactly two weeks. Her normal daily habits had been fully recorded. She was heading into the woods again, down the exact same path that she had taken before.

Her passage through there must have been what had made the little path through the forest in the first place. It wasn't maintained beyond her tread down it. This observation was bolstered by how familiar with the dirt road type path she was after she had slipped into the tree cover and instantly found it.

He'd been fascinated by how her brilliant red cloak had billowed behind her in the wind that he had almost forgotten to follow after her seamlessly. She didn't notice the branch that had snapped beneath his feet though. Another thing to add to the list, she wasn't very observant.

She was going to her grandmother's house. Her basket was full of the special flowers that she had been picking the entire past week. He could smell their sweet fragrance from his position in the trees behind her. She must have known what to look for. They were strong to smell, even from far away.

As far as he could tell, the grandmother was the only person in her life who was ever expecting her to show up at some point. Everyone else that lived in this area either ignored her existence or they would crook their fingers into the symbol of the evil eye and spit in her direction.

She wasn't wanted, he could see that. She wouldn't be missed. She was seen as a witch, the symbol of evil second only to that of the devil. He was doing the world a favour by getting rid of her. Not that he believed in witches of course, that was complete nonsense. Everyone else were fools for truly believing it. But, then again, it did give him an excuse to kill her. He would have done it anyway though. He'd never needed a reason to do anything.  
________________________________________  
POV change: Mathew  
________________________________________  
"I'm coming in grandmother," I called through the cottage door as loud as I could after I had knocked. I twisted the brass doorknob to the side easily, unlatching it. The door swung open on well-oiled hinges and I stepped in after it letting my eyes adjust to the murky gloom inside as I went.

"You're still keeping all the windows closed tight grandmother? How are you going to get the sunlight that you need?" I sighed to myself after I'd asked the question to the still empty room. Alice was so hard to understand at times.

"I don't need the sunlight you little dolt. I have my vanity too, petty though it is, so the windows stay closed and I keep my white skin free of horrible wrinkles and weird tanning lines. I can still see in here with the blinds and curtains closed, and it's not like I-we need the light in here." Alice said crossing her thin arms and glaring at me with her sharp acid green eyes. She was dressed in a maid outfit today, a blue and white one. Her long dirty blond hair was gathered up into two neat pigtails, one on either side of her head. Why didn't it look childish on her? She must have been cleaning the house then judging by her outfit.

"Shall we start with your magic lesson then?" She asked reaching up to adjust her glasses then leaning her broom against the wall that was right behind her.  
"Of course Grandmother," I said using the respectful term for a younger witch to call his or her mentor at all times. "Whenever you are ready, of course."

Alice sniffed. "Quite right," She said. "I'll just go and get our books, I'll be back in a jiffy," She called over her shoulder with a wave of her hand as she walked further into the house, the darkness and many hallways swallowing her as soon as she left the room.

I shrugged and reached back to pull the door closed then blinked. What was that shadow outside? I took another look to double check. Nothing, the clearing outside the door was bright in its flood of sunlight illuminating the area Alice's cottage nestled into. There were no shadows there. Not a single drab of black to mar the sunshine.

I must have imagined it. I thought to myself as I shut the door the rest of the way with a muffled click. I should be concentrating on gathering my magic energy, or on remembering my last lesson. Now, almonds, milk, and oranges should be eaten for a whiter skin. The white powder found on trembling aspen trees can be used as a natural sunscreen. I recited to myself as I laid out the herbs I'd been gathering for the past couple of weeks on our work table and placed my heavy grimoire on the table along with them. I should increase my calcium and magnesium intake, I must not be getting enough sleep if I'm seeing things that aren't there, and those should help with that.  
________________________________________  
*Outside with Ludwig*  
________________________________________  
I had only heard what had been said before the door had closed. But, that was enough for me. In two more weeks, I would dispose of this 'grandmother' of hers, and replace her with myself. Little Red would come here thinking nothing was amiss. I would get my Little Red Riding Hood then, and then her hood won't be the only thing that will be red on her when I'm done with her.  
________________________________________  
The Wolf takes the place of Granny  
________________________________________  
Another two weeks had passed by.

Mathew looked around his room at all of the herbs that had been dried during that time. Then he looked at the stack of cakes and other goodies he had prepared.  
As per the witch tradition, he had made them for his "Grandmother". Today was the day he was supposed to give them to her. It was a sign of respect for the teachings they were receiving from their mentors that all witches-in-training give a gift of food to their designated "Grandmother" every month.

Mathew picked up the piece of paper that he had written this week's lesson on. Apparently, they would be doing transformation spells. The animal they were starting off on was a wolf.

A last glance was sent around the room to make sure everything was in order before he left grabbing his red cloak as he went past its hook near the door.  
________________________________________  
Once Ludwig had barged into the cottage of the woman that his Little Red Riding Hood called grandmother, he had hit the woman hard over the head, taking a moment to marvel at how such a young looking woman could be someone's grandmother before he shoved her into one of the many small rooms in the cottage and locked the door afterwards. Of course, he didn't forget to gag her too. No chances would be taken in the woman interfering with his plans. Maybe if he was lucky she had died... now he wished that he had checked to make sure. It would ease a few of his worries...but there was no time.

He then tugged out a bundle of stitched-together furs from his bag, a wolf costume. This was how he always kept up his act. It was for just in case someone happened to see him in the act. He was the Big Bad Wolf in name and appearance. He used the mirror over the woman's vanity table to make sure the costume was arranged properly. He was ready. If Red Riding Hood decided to question why he was doing this, well, the woman had seemed eccentric. He would play off of that.

Now he just needed a way to explain the difference between his voice and Red Riding Hood's grandmother's voice. A coughing fit came on him suddenly, maybe from some bit of dust in the room. His next thought made his eyes widen.  
Coughing, sickness, a cold…that was it.

He would pretend to be in bed sick with a cold.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested?  
> Hugs and Wuvs  
> Please review and tell me what you guys think 'w'  
> North of the North  
> P.S. This was originally put up on another site and while it was there I'd just worked on it on the document editer the site has and unfortunately everything except for this got deleted until the very end so I do not know if I will be continuing this or not. I remember most of the plot but it was disheartening to have it deleted as well as quite a few other stories that I'd liked and now would have a lot of work to do retyping out what I can.


End file.
